Awakening
by Antimatterannihilation
Summary: After spending the first six years of his life alone Naruto finally finds someone who loves him, meanwhile will Kakashi ever forgive himself for the death of his teammates or realize that love is right in front of him before it is to late.


Title: Awakening

Rating: M

Genre: Romance/Drama

Pairing: Kakashi/Naruto

Summery: After spending the first six years of his life alone Naruto finally finds someone who loves him, meanwhile will Kakashi ever forgive himself for the death of his teammates or realize that love is right in front of him before it is to late.

Warning: Yaoi, Mpreg, Tort, and anything else I feel like.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

Chapter one: Protection

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

_Awake…_

_Please my child…_

_You are in danger__…_

Slowly opening his Royal blue eyes, a young boy began looking side to side in hopes to find the owner of the gentle whisper only to freeze in fear at the growing noises approving him. Quickly crawling out from his box, the small child tilted his head toward the main street only to back away from the approaching light. Without a second thought the boy quickly turned and began running deeper into the dark intricate alleyways, twisting every time he thought the mob was about to catch him.

_Here…_

Confused the child suddenly twisted into an alley only to discover a dead-end. Panicking slightly when his small hands began to trace the brick wall the young boy began to turn only to hear the mysterious voice once again.

_Below…_

Nodding his head in minor understanding the boy crouching down and began to search the ground blindly until he finally felt a small hole just big enough for three of his finger to fit. A small smile graced the boy's soft lips before disappearing instantly as the sounds of the villagers grow louder; his body began to shake in fear as he quickly placed his fingers inside the hole and pulled up a trap door before jumping inside closing the door behind him just as the villagers rounded the corner. Sighing in relief the child stared up at the door once again only to discover the small hole gone, bewildered at the sight the boy decided to ponder on it later as he began to walk down the dark tunnel. After a few minutes of wondering the small boy felt an indent in the once stone wall, curious he began to feel the outline of the shape only to conclude that it was some type of door. Excited the small boy tried to open the strange door only to realize it did not have a handle, pouting in annoyance the child tried to push against it only to hear soft laughter.

_You must place some of your blood on the door little one… _

Looking around for the voice again the small boy nodded his head briefly before cutting his thumb with his teeth smearing the blood on the door only to back away in fear as the door began to glow. Once the light vanished the child could hear the laughter once again, glaring into the darkness the boy slowing creaked up toward the door pushing it open slightly to peek his head inside. The first thing he notices was how lavish room was with hues of orange and red decorating the walls and ceiling, slowing retreating in fear that someone may be inside he stopped mid-step as a sad but loving feeling overwhelmed him.

_Don't__ worry my child nothing shall harm__ you here, I'll protect you… _

Truly smiling for once in his short life the child entered the room completely closing the door behind him before he went and explored the unique artifacts in the room, cherishing all of them as if they were made of glass before he came across three kunai. Confused the small child wearily picked each one up examining them carefully before placing them back down with a sigh, it was as the child looked up that he finally noticed a hallway against the opposite wall that he came in through. Just as he was about to explore the new surrounding an sudden urge over came him, without even realizing it the child grabbed an summoning scroll before running down the dark hallway in hopes to find something new. At the end of the hallway were two doors opposite each other, curious the small boy went into the left door first only to discover that it was a bedroom. There was a large red king sized bed in the center of the room with a small desk and dresser off toward the side, tilting his head the boy walked over toward the bed and felt the soft material briefly before turning to walk out of the room only to see a mirror on the other side of the room. Slowing walking over toward the mirror the child looked at his reflection sadly observing his bright blond hair and sun kissed skin before a feeling of great shame washed over him. Growling in frustration the child punched the mirror watching in sick fascination as his image shattered into thousands pieces before falling to the floor lifeless. Suddenly the cuts on his small hand began to heal as unknown killer intent washed into the room as a powerful voice yelled.

_Never hurt yourself again! _

Cowing in fear now, the small boy scurried over toward the bed and quickly hide under it as the voice spoke once again sounding almost regretful.

_I'm sorry Naruto, please don't be frightened… _

Slowly coming out from under the bed, Naruto looked around the room for the voice only to sigh in defeat.

"Where are you?" Naruto questioned quietly only to be greeted with looming silence. A sad smile fall upon Naruto's face as he shook his head in understanding knowing that no one wanted to talk to a demon like him before leaving the room walking over toward the other door. Silently opening the other door Naruto wondered into the room only to notice it was another hallway. Shrugging his shoulders softly Naruto walked down the hall only to appear outside in a large meadow by the training grounds, confused Naruto turned back only to turn face to face with a cliff wall. Startled Naruto started to bite his thumb in hopes to open the hall way only to hear a sadistic chuckle behind him, slowly turning in hopes that he was hearing things again Naruto came face to face with three Chuunin.

"Well what do we have here boys, it's the demon brat." The tallest said to his comrades as the others began to circle the cowering boy blocking off any hope of retreating back into the tunnel. Suddenly the shortest reached out and punched Naruto in the face enjoying the sickening crack that sound across the meadow, within minutes the three were attacking Naruto head on ignoring his pleas to stop.

"Stop, why should we stop? When you did not stop killing all those innocent people in the village, it is because of you that my Mother died!" The man shouted as he took out a kunai and stared down at the blooding boy before him. "Time to die monster," The man whispered sadistically before ramming his Kunai into Naruto's chest unknowingly causing a large portion of his blood to spray onto the seal of his scroll. "Everyone will celebrate your death you worthless piece of shit." The man commented as his comrades began to laugh giving one final kick to the small boy before them. Everything began to turn blearily as Naruto slowly slipped in and out of conscious before surrender to the darkness, the last thing he heard was that powerful voice once again.

_Let'__s play a game…_

XXXxxxXXX

Sunlight fluttered though the closed curtains as the hokage sighed sadly before he peered up toward the group of ANBU in front of him letting them absorb the recent information he just gave him.

"Dog, I want you to personally investigate this new murder, this was no ordinary crime. Those men seemed to have died before they could even blink." Sarutobi stated as the man nodded his head waiting to be dismissed. Sighing once more the Hokage waved his hand as the man disappeared without another word. Appearing at the memorial the young man took off his mask only to reveal yet another mask covering the majority of his face and his forehead protector covering one eye. Slowly walking over toward the worn stone wall the man placed his hand against the stone as his dark eye filled with sadness as he stared at the wall for hours until one small phased passed his lips as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

_I'__m sorry…_

XXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXX

So what do you think, Like it, hate it, please tell me.

I hade the Idea for a while, but I did not know what to write it for until now.

My next chapter will be longer I promise

Also do you guys want any side pairings, or someone else fighting for Naruto's affection?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

Thanks

Ttul

Ta ta for now

antimatterannihilation


End file.
